heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Honda Wazuka
|history= She was told that her parents died in a bad car crash, and that is what she believes happened to them. She was born into a poor family, and when her parents "died" when she was three, a middle-aged woman named Jennifer Wilson took her in. Jennifer was an American, moved to Japan, and found work as a housekeeper. Wazuka refers to Jennifer as Obaasan, which means grandmother. Her grandmother, who was really a complete stranger, immediately began encouraging her to use signs and motions, and when she could read, began to buy her sign books and dictionaries, so she would have a way to communicate. Despite income problems, her obaasan did everything she could to see that Wazuka's needs were met. She encourages the sign, and the dancing, but still believes in this society that Wazuka won't be employable. She wants the best for her and despite her belief, she tries to think of ways to encourage Wazuka to live life to it's fullest, and she does hope that she will be able to be employed, somewhere. She has a tendency to worry a lot, and sometimes Wazuka feels like she can't tell her obaasan everything, because she doesn't want to be seen as a bother, or make her obaasan worry a lot. but, that carries over to other people as well. she will lie, before she tells someone anything that will cause them to worry. that is why when she was being bullied, she never told anyone, kept it to herself, and lied about it when her wrists were hurting, not even getting care for them when they'd been dislocated or even broken. She dealt with the pain, afraid to tell anyone that anything was wrong. She told her obaasan that she hurt her wrists by falling when she asked, and never told her the truth. There were a few times when her obaasan took her to the doctor for her wrists, but such as the medical care was that was available to her, she never got adequate care. From the very first time the bully grabbed her wrists and bruised them, Wazuka started wearing red sports wristbands that she got on sale when she told her obaasan that she wanted them. She does okay in school, getting Cs and Bs, but gets terribly made fun of because she can't speak. This is part of the reason she never tells anyone what is bothering her, because she feels like she needs to be able to handle it on her own. She loves movement, and all kinds of dance. She is by far a kinetic learner. She has an excellent memory, especially if she can associate what she learns with movement. She wanted so badly to be on the dance team, as dance is what she loves the most, but at first they weren't going to let her on the dance team, but someone intervened and called them on their discrimination, so they begrudgingly let her on. And then proceeded to try to find ways to get rid of her. They finally told her if she couldn't come up with acceptable clothes that matched the uniform, she'd be kicked off, so she almost did get kicked off, until her obaasan actually went without a few things she needed, to buy her a white shirt and red shorts. That is another reason she doesn't tell her obaasan everything she needs, because she knows her obaasan will do something like that. the next time they almost got rid of her on the dance team was when she desperately needed new dance shoes, and actually was missing steps because her shoes didn't fit right anymore. she had saved up, little by little, to get 2000 yen, then she found out the shoes she needed cost 4500. but, she had made a friend, and luckily for her, that friend was willing to help her out, and bought her the shoes. Then she was able to take her 2000 yen and buy clothes that better matched the dance team uniform. they are out of reasons to kick her off the team, but they still won't give her main parts. she hopes some day she will be allowed to really show what she is made of. And she fears she will never be able to. Out of necessity, she learned to write at an early age, and she writes well, and she can write quickly, and with neat handwriting. She was given a talking computer by someone so she learned to type too, and she if her speed was measured it would be right up there with the fastest typer on the planet. The real story of what happened to her is that her vocal chords didn't form properly before she was born, and as she cried as an infant, she strained them too much, and they became permanently injured so she can only make squeak sounds. her parents abandoned her, and never died in a car accident. She doesn't know any of this. ......... Because of the discrimination at school and in the society in general against disabled people, Obaasan got a second job and saved up every penny she could, to move them to America. So they'll enter as new to the city, with very little money, and a lot of dreams. }} Category:Character